User blog:NovaTsukimori/Project Zero trailer
Celebrating 20 years (In the night sky within the city of Osaka, Japan, a meteor with a shine that is brighter than the sun falls from the heavens to the Earth. Many residents watch in awe of this falling star.) (As it crashes an incredible explosion can be seen and heard by the river within the Minami area.) Minami, Osaka, Japan ("Minami" lit. "South") (Zooming closer to the source of the meteorite, it appears to be a girl, she is nude, so she is censored by the surrounding smoke and debris. She appears to be that of a very young girl with red shoulder-length hair. Occasional sparks of electricity can be seen surrounding her unconscious body.) (Sirens can be heard as police and the Fire Department rush to the scene.) (A flashback can be seen now of an African girl with long black hair that run over her right eye, can be seen in a field of very tall grass. She looks towards the setting Sun when suddenly...) ???: Luna. (She turns to her left, but before her face can be seen, the girl with red hair in present day suddenly wakes from her sleep in a hospital bed with a hospital gown on, gasping. She has bandages on her head and some on her face, covering the scratches. Her expression appears surprised, then becomes emotionless. She looks around, confused.) ???: You're awake. (A boy walks in the room. He appears to have neatly combed black hair, wearing a typical doctor's jacket.) ???: Try not to move around too much. You suffered a moderate concussion. My name is Umeda Fukushima. Miraculously, you suffered no other major injuries aside from a few cuts and bruises. (The girl just stares at him.) Umeda: Well, I'm sure you must be hungry. You were out for 4 hours. (She continues starring.) Umeda: Uhh....so, do you remember your name or what day it is? ???: Luna Nox Ali, September 4th, 2051. Umeda: Down to the year, huh? Mind telling me what happened? Luna Nox Ali: I don't know. Umeda: Well, I'm supposed to keep watch on you. Keeping tabs on your health. I suppose, I should tell you about myelf. I work as a hospitalist, an otolaryngologst, and a radiologist. I keep tabs on hospitalized people, and tell them about their head structures and I perform X-Rays on people to make sure they haven't broken any bones, or to see if their is something in their bodies that causes pain. I am 18 years old, and I am currently working here thanks to the Osaka City University allowing me to work on top of taking classes. Though, I can only do so online, as I am needed at my job. How about you? Tell me about yourself. Luna Nox Ali: I like donuts. Umeda: Okay, that's a start. Any more you'd like to share with me? Luna Nox Ali: I like donuts. (Umeda and Luna stay silent for a whole minute and a half, until...) Luna Nox Ali: I like donuts. (Umeda comically sheds a tearsweat.) 0 Category:Blog posts